


Earrings

by Shea



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Ear Piercings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Needles, Piercing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: 11:42 pm[Funny_Man]Hey man, how much would a dick piercing be?11:47 pm[No.]What the fuck.Lavi gets his ears pierced!





	Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings!: Needle mentions; Piercing; Sexual Humor

If Lavi is completely honest, he never considered he'd actually end up getting his piercer's number. See, Lavi decided he wanted pierced ears one day in high school and the same day he got his paycheck, went to get them done. He had the jewelry already picked out (simple silver hoops were good enough for a simple man like Lavi) and was as prepared as one could get. He wasn't prepared, however, for a guy no older than himself to walk up, a cold sneer on his face to match the gruesome (yet cool) tattoos on his arms.

"Are you seriously gonna pierce my ears, dude?" He blurts out, eyeing the guy's seriously pretty hair tied up in a ponytail.

"You're the 2 o'clock aren't you?" The guy says coolly, and motions for Lavi to take a seat in the chair. Lavi does, still looking around.

"There's no way you're old enough to legally do this, dude."

"You didn't ask for legal. You ask for good, efficient, and the best."

Lavi shifts in his seat a little nervously. He did ask for just that. "I mean, yeah, but..." He scoffs. "Come on, you're just trying to get a rise, right?"

The hot guy arches a brow at him as he disinfects a long needle. He definitely does not seem like the kind of guy to joke very often, that's true... He hears a chuckle from the front and looks over at a guy, maybe a few years older than them. He's wearing a beanie and definitely looks at least a _little_ high.

"Don't worry, dude." The new guy says in a slow tone that lets Lavi know this guy is definitely stoned. "Marie's here to supervise." He laughs and motions to what Lavi thought at first was a brick wall. Instead, it's actually a guy. A massive guy that looks like he could be part of the security squad for the President of the US.

"Enough." Ponytail-Guy huffs and shoves Lavi back against the seat. "You signed the shit papers, you're getting this done."

"Aren't you supposed to make us more, I don't know, comfortable and relaxed? You are pretty much threatening me with a needle."

"I'll threaten you with a lot more if you don't sit still."

Lavi decides to sit still, although it's a little difficult. He's fine with needles; his caretaker and grandfather is an acupuncturist and has even taught Lavi a few of the easier practices. When he was younger, Lavi would stick some of the needles in the calloused skin on the tips of his fingers and watch them hang. Needles don't bug Lavi. But he's never had a piercing before, either.

Especially not by a scary-looking, yet hot, guy that seems seriously ready to kick his ass at any given time.

Lavi bites back a whimper as Ponytail pokes his earlobes with something small and blunt, definitely not the needle. "Here," He thrusts a handheld mirror into Lavi's hands. "How do those look?"

Twisting his head back and forth, Lavi observes what appears to be marker dots. He was marking where to put the earrings. Duh.

"Look good, my dude. Carry on." Lavi says, handing him the mirror back and waving his hand with a sense of false confidence. He feels nervous as he possibly could. What if something went wrong? What if he accidentally jerked at the prick of a needle and took his ear out with it? What if-

He doesn't have time to worry himself into a frenzy before his right earlobe is being wiped with something wet. The smell lets him know it's the disinfectant. Then Ponytail leans close, needle in hand... There's a small prick that _maybe_ brought a tear to Lavi's eye, and then a slight tugging feeling. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"That's not so bad." He says, a note of airiness in his voice.

Ponytail rolls his eyes. "Baby." He finishes up with the right ear and then scoots back. "Feel alright?"

Lavi nods a little and absentmindedly reaches up to feel his earlobe. The feeling of the small metal ring is foreign, but it brings a giddy smile to Lavi's face. Oh, the old man will probably flip. But he's too excited about this turn of events to really _care._ "Yeah, let's do the other one."

The same deal happens on his left ear, only this time he manages not to tear up. He takes the mirror again and observes the earrings for a good five minutes, the happy smile never leaving his face. "This is awesome, dude. Holy shit."

"Yeah," Ponytail says briskly as he cleans up. "It's $45."

"Right." Lavi follows him back to the front of the store where he rings up the piercings. Then he practically throws a bottle of cleaner at him. "Rub that on your ears twice a day to keep them clean. Rotate the piercings as much as you can so they don't get stuck." He instructs Lavi in a bored tone that lets Lavi know he's done this many times.

"How long have you been doing this?" Lavi asks as he hands him the $45 in cash.

"Long enough." Lavi's somehow not surprised at the vague and brisk answer.

"Well, yeah." Lavi takes the receipt and grins. He's never been one to give up easily. "But you don't look like you'd be much older than I am... Yuu." He adds, reading the name on the receipt.

Yuu visibly flinches and looks like he might punch Lavi's lights out. "It's Kanda." He mutters like he hates giving his name out, but _anything_ is better than being called Yuu.

"But the receipt says-"

"I know what it fucking says." Kanda is _really_ glaring at him now and Lavi has the urge to keep getting a rise out of him. Despite being in a room full of sharp objects.

"What's wrong with Yuu?" Lavi asks and then snorts. "The name, I mean. Not like _you_ like, personally. I mean-"

"Will you _please_ shut up?" Kanda groans. "You got your ears pierced, you paid for them, now _go._ "

Lavi taps his chin and pretends to thing. "Hm... I'll leave if I can get your number."

Kanda's pretty face looks about the shade of the blood colored ink on his arm. Whether it's out of anger, of if he's _embarrassed,_ Lavi doesn't know. But he'll definitely find out. "What the hell do you want my number for?"

The stoned guy Lavi has forgotten about snorts with laughter. "Come on, Yuu. You're not _that_ dense. You get people hitting on you all the time!"

"Hey, why does he get to call you Yuu?" Lavi asks with a pout.

"Cause I'm his brother." Stoner Guy grins. "Well, foster brother, really."

"Woah." Lavi blinks. "So is this like a family run business or something?"

"Pretty much. Our old man is really into art and stuff. We just kind of took it a step further. I do the tattoos, Yuu does the piercings. Marie's like the insurance, in case something goes wrong or the muscle in case someone faints or something."

"Daisya, shut the hell up." Kanda huffs and then point at Lavi. "You. _Leave already._ "

"Number first." Lavi says and grins with more confidence than he's sure he's allowed to have in this moment. "I'm adamant. And you're pretty cool."

Kanda growls. Actually fucking _growls_ under his breath before he snatches the receipt out of Lavi's hand. He flattens it on the counter and scribbles furiously on it. Then it's flung back at Lavi. "There. Now get the hell out."

Lavi obliges. He knows when not to push his luck. He spares a glance back at the store window; Kanda and Daisya are now arguing. But Lavi grins, studies the number written (sloppily) on the receipt, and then practically skips back home despite the inevitable throw down looming over him.

<><><><><><><><>

**11:42 pm**

**[Funny_Man]**

**Hey man, how much would a dick piercing be?**

 Lavi has to know if the number is a fake or not and hey, if it is, this would be _hilarious._ Although, if today was any indicator, this still might be funny if it _is_ Kanda.

**11:47 pm**

**[No.]**

**What the fuck.**  

Lavi snorts. He shouldn't be surprised. He really shouldn't But it's still funny.

**11:48 pm**

**[Funny_Man]**

**You know! A piercing on your dick- how much would that cost?**

  **11:50 pm**

**[No.]**

**You ask for my number and in the same day you're talking about your dick.**

  **11:50 pm**

**[No.]**

**Disgusting.**

  **11:52 pm**

**[Funny_Man]**

**No, not _my_ dick! Just a theoretical dick! It could be your dick, it could be some old man's dick, it could be Daisya's dick! **

  **11:56 pm**

**[No.]**

**Do not ever talk about Daisya's dick ever again. Please.**

  **12:00 am**

**[Funny_Man]**

**Fair enough.**

  **12:01 am**

**[Funny_Man]**

**So like do you just hate everyone that you pierce?**

  **12:05 am**

**[No.]**

**No. Just the really stupid looking ones.**

  **12:06 am**

**[Funny_Man]**

**Ouch. That hurts, Yuu. :(**

  **12:06 am**

**[No.]**

**I told you it's Kanda.**  

The quick reply makes Lavi laugh a little. He apparently really hates being called Yuu, damn. Which only makes it that much more enjoyable for Lavi to exploit.

Lavi rolls over in his bed to lay on his side, wincing at the pain in his earlobe when he lays on his head.

**12:08 am**

**[Funny_Man]**

**Not to change topics all of a sudden but how long is this gonna hurt?**

  **12:10 am**

**[No.]**

**I don't know.**

  **12:11 am**

**[No.]**

**Everyone's different.**

  **12:12 am**

**[Funny_Man]**

**Very helpful. :(**

  **12:15 am**

**[No.]**

**You're welcome.**

  **12:16 am**

**[No.]**

**I'm going to bed.**

  **12:16 am**

**[Funny_Man]**

**Goodnight Yuu-Chan!! :* :* :***

**12:17 am**

**[No.]**

**Shut the fuck up.**

 Lavi isn't surprised or deterred by the middle finger emoji Kanda dots his last text with. He chuckles and shuts his phone off, letting Kanda have his silence. His earlobes are still throbbing a little, but it's not enough to give him any real issue. Besides, he rather likes it now that it has led him to this kind of friendship, possible relationship down the road. With a small churn to his stomach, Lavi realizes he has no idea if Kanda is even into guys, or anyone at all. Well, he figures as he relaxes again, even if he's not, it'll be really interesting and fun to have Kanda around as a friend as well.

Lavi turns onto his back, grinning. Maybe one day he'll really discover how much a dick piercing really is. And get Kanda to do it. He snorts at the image in his mind before falling asleep.


End file.
